Albus, Death and The Deathly Hallows
by Alexandra198
Summary: When Albus died he really didn't believe he would encounter Death quite so literally. Albus looked around, hands lax, eyes wide and mouth open. Death was certainly not what he had expected. Albus had believed in death as a concept rather than a physical form. He stared at the man who had just claimed to be death utterly flummoxed. (Slash)


**Warning -SLASH. Plus I really don't own JK's books, seriously have you seen my writing?! Published urgh, I fear for the world.**

Albus looked around, hands lax, eyes wide and mouth open. Death was certainly not what he had expected.

Albus had believed in death as a concept rather than a physical form. He stared at the man who had just claimed to be death; completely destroying any previous preconceptions Albus had held along with his ability to form a question.

"How, what, how are... You!?" Albus eventually stuttered out. The man in front of him rolled his eyes exasperated at the shock almost everyone showed when they saw him. I mean sure he didn't go round in a black cape with a scythe, or resemble a monstrous... well... monster; but come on it wasn't that shocking he was death, was it? So he didn't fit the stereotypes, small, lithe, messy dark hair, piercing green eyes the same shade as the killing curse- normally appeared in jeans and a t-shirt. So what. It got boring when whenever anyone saw him all they could do was stammer, or on a few noticeable occasions laugh. He eyed the still stuttering form of Albus in front of him; well he could see why the previous headmaster was so astounded.

Eventually Albus got round to the relevant question. "You're Harry!?" He exclaimed almost accusingly. Death mentally rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He replied succinctly. Maybe that would stop the old man. Indeed Albus did seem at a bit of a loss due to Death's blunt answer.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore stated slowly enunciating every syllable carefully. Death again nodded, Merlin! When would the man get on with it?

"How?" Death sighed, seemed it prudent for a little story time.

"I assume you are familiar with the Beadle Bard stories and the three Peverell brothers..." At Albus' nod he continued. "Well the stories were mainly right apart from a few key parts. In other words they were completely inaccurate and false. You see it wasn't three brothers but three friends, one of whom was a witch the other two wizards, who created the Hallows. I assume it was wizard bigotry that got people into thinking it was three men, honestly prejudice about gender is stupid." Seeing Albus' amused twinkle at his unplanned rant Death hastened back on track. "Anyway, they created these three implements all together along with a few other items... The three wandered round learning all they could, devouring all knowledge. They were accepted in many places and their parcel-tongue abilities were welcomed." Spotting Albus' confused stare Death elaborated.

"Parcel-tongue is a powerful healing magic- it is part of the reason the universal sign for medicine a snake. They travelled the globe, studied obscure magic and generally got into quite a few dangerous situations" Observing Death's almost bashful expression Albus surmised that Death had had some role in causing some of the dangerous situations. "They invented much and helped many before they even attempted the three deathly hallows. They all pitched their ideas together and using their combined magic and intellect created the three notorious items. Now this is where the story diverges slightly. They had no need for an extremely powerful wand as they were just as powerful; they made the item so would it not stand that their power matched it? So they offered it to one of three brothers who came across their camp for the night. He was rather arrogant, rather like a bully." Albus had an annoyingly knowing look in his eyes, he had guessed the ending.

"They had no need to disturb the dead; they didn't mind waiting to meet their beloveds in the afterlife- even the woman who had so recently lost her husband saw no need in drawing him back. So they gifted it to the second brother who had an air of melancholy surrounding him. They had no doubt he would soon be with his departed. The three friends already had many ways of concealment much more effective than a cloak which could slip off at any point. So they gifted the cloak to the third and youngest brother. He was the quietest of the three with sharp intellect but a warm heart. He was the perfect mixture of brave, cunning, loyal and smart. The cloak descended down his line benefiting his sons and daughters, sons and daughters. Indeed, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor often fought over who had more of a claim to it. As two brothers go they were remarkably similar and yet at the same time complete opposites. As were Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw." Death smirked at Albus' incredulous face.

"I believe their greatest argument was over the cloak. It is remarkable how petty two grown men could be. And so stories of the individual three hallows flourished while that of them united were lost. Now to the original creators, as you can tell they were quite a way above the norm. In fact to access all the knowledge they possessed they had made many bargains and done a fair amount of rituals. The woman was a seer, one of the men a necromancer and the other an empath. These were all gifts they had received from Death. Not the deathly hallows as people assumed. And Death could never take back his gifts but neither could he make them non-existent so the three friends were sort of immortal. They can travel trough the three stages, afterlife, earth (in this universe) and the in between at will." Death finished waiting for the unavoidable old man's curiosity.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? I mean I can't really picture you as Death. How do you know the whole story?" Albus asked slight suspicion but mainly a firm need to know in his voice.

Death chuckled. "I mentioned something about bargains when I described how the three friends gained their knowledge." At Albus' hesitant nod he continued. "Well Death agreed to give them these gifts if they agreed to take his place when their first life finished seeing as they were sort of immortal anyway and would just be hanging around. So the three became Death and have been ever since." Death finished a smug note in his voice as he viewed the flabbergasted man.

"So you were once one of the three friends who originally created the Hallows. Then you all became Death and can flit from death to earth at will." Albus stated faintly. Death nodded at the summarising. "So when you were Harry Potter you were just pretending to be ignorant of magical customs and such when in actual fact you were probably one of the three finest minds to walk across the lands." Death nodded. "So why were you Harry Potter? And were the other two earth bound as well?" Albus asked a note of resignation in his voice.

"Well the reason I was on earth was because the three of us had a bet going on. Immortality gets boring after a while; you do silly things to keep cheerful. And you know the other two, Headmaster Dumbledore." Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Not Miss Granger and Mr Weasley?" He asked. Death started laughing uncontrollably ignoring Albus' slightly affronted look before he too began to chuckle. "I suppose I was jumping the wand a bit there."

Death just nodded. "You knew them as Luna Lovegood and Tom Riddle." Death took one look at the gold fish impression Albus was supporting before bursting into giggles clutching his sides in pain.

When Dumbledore regained his composure he looked a little lost. Death took pity on the man and straightened a few things out.

"Tom Riddle and, I think I'll call myself Harrison-it was my original name in my first life after all. Alright Tom and Harrison, me, were ready to start a new life span. Luna had been ready for ages already, when we sort of uh, well me and Tom had a lovers spat and basically he is trying to spite me by not dying after a regular life span- I mean I died and was reborn and he was still going as Voldemort. So he created Horcruxes to prevent himself from meeting me here. He's just being petulant now." Death grumbled. "That is why he targeted the Potter household that night he was trying to prevent me meeting and talking to him. Then after a couple of years (I was about five) we made up and decided to have a little fun, a friendly competition. So he became the insane megalomaniac and I the stupid Light Saviour. We were attempting to tear down the government and make people see how stupid some laws are so that when they were rebuilding it would be stronger than ever. Plus it was fun! We had a mental link to speak to each other and Luna came down to supervise us!" He stopped at Albus' mildly reproving look and shrugged unconcernedly. He was thousands of years older than the man, Albus didn't faze him.

Just as Albus opened his mouth no doubt to berate him on the lives lost due to him and Tom having some 'fun' when a shout grabbed their attention. "Harrison! You killed me, again. I wanted to spend more time being crazily evil!" A man who looked like a healthy Tom Riddle in his early twenties entered. Harrison also looked young and healthy. Surveying them Albus thought they looked a lot healthier here than they ever had when alive. Harrison grinned and stalked over to Tom.

"You know that was a rather funny idea the whole 'snake face' thing and I'm sorry for killing you, but if I hadn't you wouldn't be here now." Harrison certainly didn't sound sorry as he reached forward clutching Tom's t-shirt drawing him in for a deep passionate kiss.

Leaning back eyeing Harrison's closed eyes, lightly parted lips and the slight smile hinted at, Tom leaned forward again this time pressing a little harder and kept his lips there for a couple of seconds longer.

Tipping his head away just for a second Tom once again pressed his lips against Harrison's, again harder and longer than before. As he leaned back this time Harrison moaned quietly. Tom feeling more than hearing Harrison's moan swiftly pressed together their lips. This time Tom stayed, slowly, achingly slow, he tenderly licked the slightly parted seam of Harrison's lips. As Harrison moaned again Tom gently placed more pressure, flicking his tongue against the plump lips. This time Tom groaned as Harrison tentatively brushed his tongue against Tom's before retreating shyly drawing Tom's tongue further into his mouth then began rubbing Tom's tongue with his own. When they both groaned Harrison pressed his body right up against Tom's taller, stronger form. The hand not cupping his face snaked around his waist and firmly pushed him even closer before settling at the bottom of his back. Harrison's hands came up behind Tom's head and gripped the hair firmly but gently, fingers combing through it and massaging his scalp. The hand cupping Harrison's face slowly drifted down his neck, arm and side in a caress that made Harrison shiver and then joined the other before they both moved down and cupped Harrison's arse.

They drew back for breath examining each other's flushed faces, bright, heavy lidded eyes and harsh breathing, Harrison stood on tip toes pulling Tom's head down and meshing their lips together. Tom thrust his tongue into Harrison's mouth mapping out every contour hands squeezing his arse and gently kneading it. Harrison jumped as two fingers dipped past the waist line of his trousers and caressed the bare skin of his arse before coming round under his shirt and stroking Harrison's stomach. Harrison kept one hand on Tom's head while the other crept round un-tucked Tom's shirt and roved over his chest. Tom shivered as Harrison rolled his fingers over the pebbled bud of Tom's nipples. Tom gently bit down on Harrison's bottom lip. Harrison shifted closer and jumped in pleasured shock as his arousal brushed gently against Tom's. Tom groaned deep into their mouths so it seemed to vibrate Harrison's chest. An embarrassed cough reminded them of their present company and Harrison pulled his hands round until he cupped Tom's face slowly cooling their exchange and placing more distance between them.

Harrison looked at Albus unabashedly; they had been together for thousands of years no way someone watching them kiss going to embarrass him. "You mentioned something about deaths gifts to you?..." Albus trailed off expectantly. Harrison nodded.

"Yep, Luna is a seer, a real seer not like the hack you hired for Hogwarts. Tom is a necromancer, he can talk to the dead it's amazing. And I can control people's emotions and feel them, I am an empath." Harrison explained. Tom ducked a quick kiss to Harrison's head wrapping his arms around the shorter male.

"So let me get this straight. You three came down to earth for entertainment. It was all a game to you. But you caused the deaths of many people! You... you... How can you tear lives apart like that? Why..." Albus trailed off staring disbelievingly; almost pleading them to say it wasn't so.

"Dumbledore, I will say this once before you travel on. We are around death for eternity; death to us is nothing more than moving on from life. Yes people morn but they will eventually get to see their loved ones again, sometimes the death is necessary. Some people suffer but not for too long, not half as long as they will spend happily in death. Anyway we do not view death as the end, merely the beginning. Plus after living so long and watching so many lives, in fact living so many lives, it makes you accept life. Neither Tom, me or Luna was soft hearted to begin with; we are and were cruel and malicious at times. Anyway are you so much different with your 'greater good' and your riddles?" Harrison finished his rant disregarding any answer Albus may have given he shooed the man on, Albus had some family to reunite with after all.

Tom hugged him closer as Luna wandered off. "That insufferable man always knows how to get under your skin." Tom growled clutching Harrison tighter. Harrison laughed lightly.

"Well he does say such absurd things sometimes. Anyway, we haven't properly seen each other in about eighty years now, where is my reward for being so patient? That kiss before certainly did not suffice!" Harrison smirked at Tom's possessive grip and needy groan before Tom dragged him to their private rooms. Eighty years was a long time.


End file.
